The High School Reunion
by GreatTyphoon
Summary: Just a short little story about Ana and Christian going to Ana's ten year high school reunion. Ana gets the chance to show off her husband while Christian fights to keep all the boys away from his wife. Please, please REVIEW! I love reading your comments. :)
1. Chapter 1

I stand in front of the long rack of clothes just trying to decide what to wear. I'm either going to wear some type of fancy outfit that I bought for work or the plum dress that Christian just loves on me. I don't care what I wear as long as I look hot. I mean Christian is coming with me to this thing so I'll have to look somewhat decent in order to compare with him.

I'm still standing in front of the rack of clothes when I feel solid arms wrap around my waist from behind. Christian automatically nuzzles his nose into my neck and breathes in deeply.

"You're still not ready." He mumbles into my skin.

He releases me and spins me around to face him. My does he look delicious. He's dressed in one of his nice work suits that just screams CEO. It's solid black and he's wearing one of his nicely pressed white dress shirts underneath. The look is completed, of course, with that gray tie that sends tiny jolts through every nerve of my body. My God, my husband looks like a god of the business world.

"You know," I run my hands up and down his well-toned chest. "This is just a high school reunion right? We're not going to bid on a business deal that will make you another billion dollars richer." I lean up and press my lips to his soft ones.

"One, it would be _us _making another billion dollars. And two, I'm well aware of what we're doing tonight." He kisses me back real quick. "I'm going to make sure that everyone knows you're with me and that you are off the market for good." He pecks me on the lips once more. "Not to mention that I need to compete with all these naïve boys that are just going to beg for your attention."

"Christian," I take a step back and sigh. "This isn't a competition. It's a ten year high school reunion. Nobody is even going to remember me anyway." I turn back to the racks of clothes and continue trying to pick out a dress to wear.

"Ana, you know just as well as I do that these things are all about competition." Christian says and separates some of the clothes with me. "I just want to make sure that you're proud of your life with me."

His voice is softer on the last part. He almost sounds sad. My Fifty… after all these years he still believes that he's not good enough for the world.

"How can you say such a thing?" I stop my search and grab his arm. He turns and looks at me with a sad, almost pained, expression on his face. "I absolutely love my life. How could I not? I have a gorgeous husband with a heart of gold that provides extremely well for his family, two beautiful children that have two very loving parents, a dream job that I've always wanted, a house that I was able to build with my husband, a big family that I never knew I would be able to have… Christian, I could go on forever about how much I love my life." I stroke his arm with my thumb while looking into his shiny gray eyes. "You are my present as well as my future, Christian. Get that through your head."

He looks down at me with his beautiful eyes. The corners of his lips turn up in a broad smile that shows off his pearly white teeth. "You are my everything, Ana." He says once and bends down to press his soft lips to mine. We continue kissing for a few moments before I am forced to pull back and break our connection.

"We need to stop this or else we're going to be late." I say. "Plus I still to find something decent to wear."

Christian turns around and faces the rack. He skims through the clothing and eventually pulls out a hanger to reveal a little black dress.

"How about this?" He asks and hold it up to me. "This has always been one of my favorites of yours. Well, next to the plum one, of course." He winks at me and I can't help but laugh at his amused face.

"Fine." I say and take the dress from him. "Just let me grab some shoes and throw on some jewelry and I'll be down in a minute."

"Alright, baby. I'll go make sure the kids are all packed for my mother's tonight." He kisses me on the forehead and lightly smacks my backside before walking away out of the closet. Nothing has changed this man's sexual behaviors. I don't mind one bit.

I quickly change out of my pajamas and slip on the tight dress. Christian is right though, this dress does look good on me. It just tight enough to show off all my small curves and it makes my legs look a mile long. I throw on my black heels and snap on the diamond necklace and matching earrings that Christian surprised me with on my birthday. I don't even want to know how much he spent on them.

After some light dusting of makeup and a quick brush through my long hair, I am finally ready to go. I'd be lying if I says I wasn't a little bit nervous. I'm going to see a bunch of people that I once went to high school with. Most of them probably won't remember me since I wasn't really one of the most social girls in school. It'll be interesting to see where everybody ended up in life though. Look at where I ended up in my life. I can't wait to show off my beautiful husband and brag about my two perfect children.

"Ana! Come on, babe!" Christian yells up the stairs. I hate keeping him waiting.

"Coming!" I yell back. I reach the bottom of the stairs to find Christian standing there with Phoebe in his arms. She's such a daddy's girl.

"My goodness, Ana. You are absolutely breathtaking." Christian says and reaches for my hand with his free one. He pulls me closer and kisses me softly on the lips. Christian sets Phoebe on the floor and bends down to kiss her on the cheek.

"Be a good girl for grandma, okay?" Christian says. Phoebe nods her head and wraps her tiny arms around Christian's neck.

"Bye, bye, daddy. Bye mommy." She says in her little girl voice. I know how much the kids hate when Christian and I leave. But it's only for tonight and they love staying with Christian's parents. Kate usually brings Ava over so they have someone to play with.

"Goodnight, sweetie. We'll see you in the morning." I kiss Phoebe on her cheek. "Where is your brother?"

"Right here." Grace walks out of the kitchen with Teddy at her side. "My, you two look like a billion dollars!" She says while glancing at me and Christian.

"Thank you, Grace. Now, Teddy," I crouch down to look at Christian's mini me. "You be a good boy, alright? No more putting glue in your sister's hair."

He nods his head and gives me a quick peck on the cheek.

"Be good, little man. We love you, two." Christian ruffles Teddy's hair and gives Phoebe another kiss before wrapping his arm around my waist. "We should get going."

"Alright you two, have fun. Don't worry about the kids." Grace shouts as we're walking out the door.

It's a perfect night. There's a couple of clouds in the sky, but the slight breeze feels amazing during the hot summer air. We walk down the stone walkway and to Christian's black R8. He opens up the passenger door and I slide into the soft, black leather. Once in, Christian starts the engine and we're on our way towards the clubhouse where the reunion is being held.

"Nervous?" Christian asks. He holds my hand in one of his between the seats.

"A little." I admit. "I haven't seen these people in forever. And most of them ignored me all through school, anyway." Flashbacks of my first years of high school invade my mind. Girls would pick on me all the time for reading classic books during class, I never wore makeup, never was an athlete, and never had boys turn their heads to look at me… "I was a loser." I simply state.

I hear Christian make some sort of growling noise from his seat. "Anastasia," He says sternly. "You are not a loser. You are a sexy, smart, intelligent, beautiful mother and wife and much, much more." He pulls my hand up to his lips and gives me a quick kiss. "You should be proud of who you are."

Oh, Christian… he always finds a way to make me feel better.

I glace out the window and watch all of Seattle fly past us until Christian pulls up to the Clubhouse. There's cars parked everywhere. I wonder how many people I actually went to high school with. Christian pulls into a parking space with ease and gets out of the car to come around and open my door.

"After you." He says and helps me out. I take his hand and don't let go. He shuts the door behind us and begin walking towards the building.

"Holy shit, dude!" I hear a man shout behind us. Christian and I quickly snap our heads back to see a man bugging his eyes out at the R8. "This is actually your car?" He sounds astonished. He tears his eyes away from the car and looks up at us.

"Yes, it is actually." Christian says simply. "My wife here owns a white one." I'm blushing. I swear this man is going to have a heart attack. He looks back at the car and then back at us.

"I'm sorry, my name is Matt Vine." He reached his hand out to Christian. Christian take his other hand out of his pocket and shakes his hand.

"Christian Grey. Nice to meet you." Christian says with a slight smile.

Matt's eyes bug out of their socket again. "Christian Grey? As in like, the world's richest man? _That_ Christian Grey?" His words fly out of his mouth. _Oh here we go…_

"Yeah, I guess that would be me." Christian replies. "And this is my lovely wife, Anastasia." He pulls me closer into his side. I reach my hand out and shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Matt." I say with a smile. His smiles back, but I see his eyes wonder down from my eyes to my feet. Christian also notices and hugs me tighter to his side. He gently turns me away and steps in between us.

"It was nice meeting you." Christian says sternly and ends all further conversation. He grabs my waist and pulls me closer to his possessively. We start walking up the paved walkway towards the clubhouse.

"Well, he seemed nice." I say.

"I don't like other men looking at you as if you're some kind of meal for them to eat." His voice is low but I hear the threat beneath the calm. "You're mine, Ana."

I playfully slap his shoulder and nudge against his hard frame. The last thing I need is for him to be in one of his crazy obsessive moods. "Oh, Christian," I say. "You know that I belong to you in every way possible." I try my best at using my sweet and seductive voice to put him in a different mood.

That puts a large smile on his face. He bends his head down and kisses my on the neck. "You are absolutely correct, Mrs. Grey." He says in a lighter tone. "Now why don't we enjoy the party?" He stops and opens up the glass doors that lead into the clubhouse. He gestures me inside with a wave of his hand. My stomach starts churning and I feel like I'm going to faint. I take in a deep breath and put of my big girl pants.

_Well, here goes nothing. _


	2. Chapter 2

I freeze in my shoes as soon as I walk through the doors. The noise inside the clubhouse is out of control. People are clustered in large groups. Some hang out next to the bar in the corner, some are collected next to the white clothed tables, and some just float around jumping from group to group. Loud music plays from speakers through the ceiling. The lights are dim and there's almost a romantic feeling that courses throughout the room.

Holy shit, there's a ton of people here. My anxiety level spikes like crazy. I find myself mentally pounding my head against a brick wall. Why in the hell did I agree to come here? I hated high school. Why would I come back just to see people that hate me just as much as I hate them?

"Where are we going, baby?" I feel Christian place his hands on my shoulders from behind.

"Um, I'm not so sure." I say with uncertainty. "I guess we could go grab a drink." Yes. A drink sounds fantastic right now.

Christian grabs my hand and leads me to the bar. He sits on one of the stools and roughly pulls me onto his knee.

"Mine." He growls into my ear, making me shiver.

He orders us each a glass of red wine. We sit and sip out of our glasses while watching the people move around us. I notice a group of girls that I'm pretty sure were all cheerleaders throughout their entire educational career. They're all standing together throwing their hair back and making big gestures with their hands. One of them, I think her name is Stacy, looks up from her wine glass and looks directly into my eyes.

_Shit. _

While maintaining eye contact with me, she tilts her head and whispers into the other girl's ear. They all stop talking and look over at me.

"Christian," I say quickly. I jump off his lap and grab his hand. "I don't feel good. I need to go to the restroom."

He looks confused at first and then immediately jumps off of the stool. He grabs me by the waist and leads me towards the back when Stacy's group steps right in front of us. All of them are dress in some type of tight, sparkly, cocktail dress complete with heels that a stripper would even have to turn down. Not to mention the amount of makeup that's plastered onto their faces. They all resemble some type of clown prostitute.

"Ana?" One of the blonde heads say in an annoyingly high pitched voice. "Is that you? My goodness I almost didn't recognize you."

I squeeze Christian's hand tighter and he responds my putting a tight arm around my waist. I notice Stacy and the other three girls behind her all focus their eyes on Christian at the same time. They look like freaking dogs following a hand with food.

"And who is this lovely fellow?" Stacy is the first one to speak. Her greedy eyes remain locked on Christian.

"Yeah, Ana. I never knew you hand a brother." Amber, the other fake blonde, says from the back. She pushes her way up in front and throws her hand out in front of her. Her dress looks as if it was painted on. "I'm Amber. Amber Miller. I was a cheerleader throughout high school." She makes some sort of giggling sound and swipes her long hair back with her other hand.

_Some people never change… _

Christian, always being the gentleman, holds out his hand and briefly shakes hers. I swear she's about to faint at his slight gesture. "Nice to meet you ladies. I'm Christian Grey and Anastasia here is my beautiful wife, Mrs. Grey." He kisses my temple and I can't help but blush.

I raise my eyes and look at the four girls whose facial expressions are priceless. They all resemble fish with their mouths gaping open and their eyes bugged out at his worlds.

_That's right, ladies. I'm his wife. _

The two girls in the back, I can't remember their name, drop their heads and make their way back towards the bar where they order another drink. Stacy and Amber compose themselves long enough to glace from Christian back to me and then rest back on Christian.

"Well," Stacy says after taking a sip of her wine. "Isn't she a lucky one?"

"I like to see myself as the lucky one." Christian says and pulls me in for a kiss on the lips. I probably kiss him longer than I should, but I can't really help it.

Stacy and Amber looks as if they just got slapped. Good.

"So, Christian," Amber rolls his name off her tongue. "What do you do for a living?"

"I manage my own company." He says. "You've probably heard of it. Grey Enterprises Holdings."

"Oh my God! You _own _that? Isn't that the giant glass building in downtown Seattle? My goodness that place is beautiful!" Amber really does seem shocked at this.

"Yes, that would be it." Christian says.

"So, Mr. Grey," I ball my fists at the way Stacy says his name. "What is your…position in your business?"

I try my hardest not to smack this bitch right her in front of everybody. Christian clears his throat before continuing.

"Well, I'm the CEO. The highest position there is." He rubs it in even more.

"Wow." They both murmur at the same time.

"If I may ask," Amber says. "How much do you make?"

What the hell kind of a question is that? How rude does someone have to be? She's never been nothing but a gold digging no good prissy cheerleader that made fun of other to make herself seem "cool."

Christian's eyes widen at the question, but it's not like he's going to avoid it. "I'm make roughly around 100,000." He simply states.

The girls' eyes widen even more than they already have.

"Jesus," Amber says. "All of that money in a year. I picked the wrong line of business to go into."

"Oh, I don't make that in a year." Christian says smugly. "That's about an hour's worth of work for me and my wife here." I can't help control the bitchy grin that spreads across my face.

_That's right girls. We're rich. _

Amber and Stacy both cough up some of their wine.

"A _year?_" They screech out. Finally their eyes land on me. "What do you do, Ana to make that much freaking money?"

Great. Now it's my turn.

"Well," I say in my best girly voice. I lean up against Christian's side and lightly stroke his back. "I'm also CEO of my own company. Our businesses are pretty much connected with each other so seeing each other is never a problem. Especially when you get to create your own schedule." I smile up at him and he smiles back enjoying our little taunting game.

"Yes." Christian says back. "You must make time for family." He smiles up at the two girls who look like statues at the moment.

"Oh. So you two have a family?" Amber's voice has dropped to a whisper at this point. She looks like Teddy does when we tell him it's time to go to bed.

"We do." I say in a peppy voice. "Two beautiful children and a big, happy family. Lots of aunts and uncles and of course cousins." I smile at the two girls hoping that this information stings them right to the core. I have never liked these girls at all. Especially Amber and Stacy. They were always the ones that picked on me for actually doing my school work and called me all sorts of names because I didn't go out every weekend and get drunk and have sex like they did.

"Kids? Wow. Are they yours, Christian?" Amber looks straight at me when she speaks. I see red.

"Oh, of course. Our honeymoon all over Europe and the Islands was the perfect place to talk about having children. In fact, I think we were on the yacht when we decided to have our little boy, Teddy." Christian keeps his voice smooth and calm, but I can defiantly hear the pissed off tone that lies underneath. He wants to rub this in their faces just as much as I do. "Teddy is an exact copy of myself and little Phoebe looks just as beautiful as her mother." Christian smiles down at me.

"Europe? Wow." Stacy says under her breath. "Grey took me to Detroit for our honeymoon. Of course we divorced two years later so I guess it doesn't really matter." She takes another swing of her wine. I'm surprised it's not gone already.

"Hmm, well," Amber mumbles. "I guess you have a wonderful life, don't you, Ana?"

I look up and Christian and stare into his bright gray eyes. "I couldn't have imagined a better one. Knowing that I go to bed with a gorgeous husband every night and waking up with two beautiful kids jumping in our bed every morning makes life worth living." I smile at him and tilt my head to press my lips to his. He returns the kiss and tugs me closer.

"Well, Amber and Stacy," Christian politely says while still looking into my eyes. He turns his head and reaches his hand out once more. "It was a pleasure meeting you both."

They girls shake his hand briefly and walk away angrily without a backwards glance. They head back towards the bar where the other two girls have already saved them stools.

"That is why I didn't want to come here." I feel both sad and accomplished at the same time. I shouldn't have to prove myself to these people anymore.

"Oh, Ana," Christian takes my hand and pulls me towards a plush leather couch in the center of the room. "You need to stop comparing yourself to these people. You are everything and high school is in your past." He strokes my cheek with his thumb trying to sooth me in some way.

I take a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I know, Christian." I say and play with his tie. "It's just I want to show people how amazing my life is. That I grew up to accomplish so much."

"You already did, baby." He kissed my nose softly. "You are much, much, much better than anyone in this room right now. Stop doubting yourself."

I lean my head into his shoulder and take another deep breath. "You're right." I say. "Let's just have a good time and I'll try to forget about all my bad adolescent experiences."

Christian smiles and pulls me into his arms. "That's my girl." He says.

He holds me tight for a few minutes before I feel his entire body freeze underneath mine. I lift my head and look at him with a confused face.

"Christian, what is it? What's wrong?" I'm worried now. He's not making eye contact with me. Instead he's staring across the room with a murderous look in his eyes.

"Who is that guy?" Christian says in a deep voice.

I look over to wherever he's looking and shock takes over when I see a tall, skinny man staring at me from the corner of the room. I narrow my eyes and then realize who it is that's staring at me so deeply.

"Oh my God." I say. "That's Adam. He was my crush all through high school."

_Christian is not going to be happy about this. _


	3. Chapter 3

"Who the _fuck _is Adam?" Christian spits his name right in my ear. I shiver at his threatening voice.

_Oh, boy… _

I take a deep breath and turn to face Christian who looks like he's about ready to tear this couch apart with his bare hands.

"Christian, he's just an old friend from school." I say as light as possible. I don't need Christian to go all crazy on me right now.

"A friend?" He says mockingly. "You don't just have a four year crush on a _friend_, Anastasia. And most certainly, a _friend _doesn't look at a woman like that unless he's fucking you in his head right now." Every one of his words oozes with threat. Christian is not going to let this go for the world. God forbid that another man even looks in my direction.

"Listen, I don't want this to make you-" I don't get to finish what I was about to say before a giant shadow blankets us. I feel Christian stiffen next to me and we both turn our heads to look up at the same time.

Adam stands right in front of us, holding a drink and wearing a giant smile on his face. He's tall and very thin, but he's cute in a way. He looks well dressed in a pair of black slacks and a pale blue button down shirt with a darker blue tie. The blues somehow make his blonde hair look brighter. His dark brown eyes zero in on me and his smile becomes even larger.

"Ana? Ana Steele? Is that really you?" His voice is too high pitched for my taste, but he sounds actually surprised to see me.

I do what any polite person would do and try to push myself up off the couch to get up and stand with him. Christian grabs my hand and makes sure that he stands up first before pulling me up with him.

"Anastasia _Grey._" Christian is quick to correct him. I can feel Christian's eyes burning holes into Adam's face right now. I wonder if Adam can feel it as well.

"That would be me." I try to lessen the mood and smile. "How are you doing Adam? It's been forever."

"I know," Adam says. "I've missed you like crazy, girl." He opens his arms out wide and grabs me quickly. He pulls me into a brief hug before releasing me back to my husband who still maintains a death grip on my hand. Christian tugs me back towards him and tucks me into his side. He wraps an arm around my waist and anchors me to his body.

"Christian Grey. Anastasia's husband." Christian fires out and holds out the hand that isn't grabbing onto me. Adam looks confused at first, but then briefly shakes hands with Christian.

"Nice to meet you." Adam says. "I'm Adam Poole. Ana and I shared some pretty fun times during school, didn't we Ana?"

Adam takes a sip from his beer bottle and winks playfully at me. I'm shocked that he would do such a thing. And what fun times is he talking about? I mean, we had a lot of classes together and we talked like we were going to date, but nothing ever really happened. We just flirted a lot and the furthest we got to dating was holding hands in the library one day.

"Um," I try to find a response to this but come up empty. I feel Christian's body temperature rise as he leans more and more towards Adam. They're almost nose to nose right now.

"It was nice meeting you." Christian says in a blunt voice. He tries to pull me away towards the opposite directing, but Adam quickly reaches out and grabs my arm to stop me from leaving.

"What? Come on, Ana, we need to catch up." He tugs on my arm some more and pulls me towards him. One of my heels catches on the leg of the couch and I fall forward and hit his chest with mine. The first thing I notice is that Adam absolutely reeks of alcohol. I put my hand on his shoulder to keep me from falling further and push away from his body. "You're more beautiful then I remember." I hear Adam whisper into my ear before I push off him. His low voice sends unwanted shivers through my body.

Hard arms wrap around me from behind and I find myself airborne momentarily before I'm placed on the floor behind Christian's broad frame.

"Touch her again and we're going to have a problem." I feel Christian growl the words out. I peek around his shoulder and look at the smug look Adam's wearing on his bony face.

"Oh, come one, Ana," Adam slurs the words out and sways a little. "Remember the good times we had in the locker rooms? I'm sure you do."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Adam. We never did anything." I bark out from behind Christian. I move around and stand tall next to Christian whose arm locks around my middle.

"Please, Ana, give me some credit here. You were all over me in high school. I remember those signals you gave me."

Christian growls audibly as a warning for Adam to stop talking. I don't know why Adam's acting like this. He knows just as well as I do that we never did anything romantic during school.

"I suggest you stop talking right now." Christian snarls under his breath. "She's with me if you haven't noticed."

"Oh I've noticed." Adam says while taking another drink. "You both look soooo perfect together. Ana, you look like a beauty queen standing next to the freaking president of stiff. Remember when you wore jeans and a t-shirt all through school? And now you're all...this." Adam motions at my body with one of his hands. He makes sure to linger just a little longer on my breasts.

Christian also notices and finally steps in front of Adam so they are even closer face to face. Adam may be tall, but Christian still towers over him in every way possible.

"She married me, _Poole. _Grab yourself another girl and leave my wife alone. She obviously doesn't return you feelings and never did in the past." Christian spits the words in his face.

Adam shakes his head and keeps the stupid, loopy grin on his face. "She'll figure out what a mistake she made. She knows she should have picked me a long time ago."

"Ana picking _you_? A drunken low life who feels the need to touch another man's wife? She fell in love with _me, _a successful business owner who makes billions a year and lays the world at her feet every morning. She falls asleep naked in my arms every night after we dirty up the sheets a few times." Christian looks Adam dead in the eyes while continuing with his little speech. "She's mine." He growls out the last part.

I can honestly say that Adam looks like he's about ready to piss his pants right now. His face is in a mask of shock and he lowers his hands at his sides. Christian tucks me closer into him and turns as if to leave, but Adam steps in front of us, blocking our path.

"Come on, man," He slurs his words once again. "You've gotta share that hot piece of ass. I've wanted to hit that since we were freshmen."

That was the last straw. Christian's right hand swings out so fast and connects with Adam's nose. I hear a cracking sound before I see Adam fall to the floor in a blur of blue and blonde. I step back in shock and pull on Christian's arm.

"Christian!" I scream. "What the hell?" I tug in his jacket sleeve some more before he straightens himself and backs up. The few people around us rush over and grab Adam up off the floor. All I see is him holding his hand up to his face which is now covered in blood. They pick up the beer bottle as well and I hear comments about him being drunk again and how much of a "screw up" he became.

"Let's go, Ana." Christian says to me. I don't respond and try to get a better look at Adam who is still struggling to get off the floor. "I said, let's go." Christian says louder and grips my arm in his large hand. He pulls me through the large groups of people who remain oblivious to the entire thing and we head out the doors where we reach the parking lot. He's still griping me hard and pulling me towards to car.

"Get in." He opens my door and I do what he says and slide into the leather seating. He walks around to his side and starts the engine as quickly as possible. I look over at him and see that his entire body is shaking in what I'm assuming is pure rage. He grips the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles begin to turn white. He presses his forehead against the leather and clenches his eyes tightly shut.

"Christian?" I ask quietly.

He doesn't say anything for a few minutes, but then he rapidly turns towards me and grabs my shoulders in both of his hands. He looks me straight in the face with wide, unfocused eyes.

"You. Are. Mine." He growls in my face. "Only mine. Got it?"

I nod slowly. I never know what this Christian is going to do? I never know what he's thinking. I need to calm him down and reassure him that I am indeed his in every way that matters.

I reach up and gently cup the side of his faced with my palm. I softly stroke his cheek with my thumb as I watch his eyes slowly close. He leans into my touch and breaths out a breath that he was apparently holding in.

"I am yours, Christian. Only yours." I press my lips to his and then move them all over his face. I feel him take long, deep breaths and then let them out slowly.

"I'm sorry, Ana." He whispers. "I shouldn't have done that. I completely ruined your night." He opens his eyes and I see the amount sadness they hold. He looks like a child that was just reprimanded for something he didn't do.

"Ruined my night?" I say and lean closer into his face. I hold his eyes with mine. "Christian, you _made_ my night. Adam has always been a slimy creep, and I'm glad that you put him in his place."

He looks confused by my words. "But, I wanted to impress these people. I wanted to make them all jealous."

"Christian," I sigh. "I don't care about what these people think anymore. I love you. My husband. The beloved father of our children. That's all I want. Nothing else matters." I finish and kiss him once more on the lips. This time he responds and laces his fingers through the back of my head and presses me closer. He parts his lips and allows for our tongues to start a sensual dance. His other hand runs down my arms and rests on the top of my thigh. He nips at my bottom lip once and I can't help but moan in the back of my throat.

"Christian," I mumble his name around his lips.

"Hmm?" He responds and moves his hand up just a tad further. His lips leave mine and find their way to my neck where his showers my skin in hot, wet kisses.

"Take me home." I gasp and run my fingers through his copper locks. "Make love to me."

He pulls away and leans back over on his side. He grins down at me and turns to face forward. "Your wish is my command, Mrs. Grey." He says before backing the Audi up and heading towards our big, empty house.

_My Fifty… _


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm just saying, I don't like the way he looked at you." Christian says as he undoes his tie in our bathroom mirror.

"I think you're overreacting." I shoot back and bend down to take off my heels.

"Ana, you just don't understand guys like him. He's a sleezball and wants what he can't have." He strolls out of the bathroom and crouches down on the floor to help take off my shoes. "If I ever see him again…"

"But you won't, Christian." I walk my very expensive Louboutins back into the closet. "It's over and done with, just let it go."

I hear him take a deep breath and release it. "Fine." He says. I make a quick trip into the bathroom to remove all my makeup and comb out the tangles in my hair. I come back out to find that Christian is already in bed wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. I take out the same from my dresser drawers and quickly change.

I slide into bed and automatically snuggle up next to my husband. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my hair. "You looked beautiful tonight, Ana." He kisses me on the forehead. "As always."

"I thought we were going to fool around a bit." I mumble against his chest as I trace a circular pattern on his abdomen.

"As much as I would love that, we're both tired from tonight." He reaches over and turns off the bedside light. "Goodnight my sweet, Ana." He kisses my hair and tightens his arms around me.

"Night, Christian." I sigh and burry my face in his t-shirt covered chest.

I wake up with a startle. A loud, high-pitched screeching noise is ringing throughout the house. I'm instantly sitting upright in bed as Christian is throwing the covers off himself.

"Christian what is that noise? What's going on?" I hold my hands up to my ears like a small child.

"It's the security alarm." He barks out as he grabs his phone off the bedside table. "Stay here, Anastasia. Do you hear me? Stay in bed, lock the door, and don't open it for anyone besides me." His bright eyes mean business as her stares at me.

I shiver in fear, but nod my head. "Please don't do anything stupid. Maybe it was a false alarm. I'm sure the police are on their way." I beg him to stay.

"Maybe, but I'm not risking it. I'm going to go downstairs to check things out and turn off the alarm." With that he shuts the bedroom door behind him.

I've never been more scared in my life, but I know Christian will kill me if I move from this room. So, instead I hop out of bed and open the doors to the connecting balcony and glance around outside. There's nothing out of the ordinary from what I can see. I go back inside just as the alarm shuts off and everything is quiet again. I silently thank God that the kids are staying at Christian's parents tonight.

The bedroom door opens and Christian walks in talking on the phone. He glances around frantically until his eyes rest on me. "Can you see what set off the alarm?" He comes over and pulls me into his arms and strokes my hair with his free hand. He must be talking to Welch who was probably sound asleep considering it's only three in the morning.

Christian listens to the other side when all of a sudden his body becomes tense and his hand freezes in my hair. "What!" He shouts. "That fucking asshole has the nerve to come to my home when my wife and children stay!" He pulls away from me and begins to pace the room. "I want all of the locks and systems changed. You better believe the authorities will find out about this." He once again listens to the other end. "Yes. Fine. Goodnight." He hangs up and throws the phone onto the bed.

"Christian…" I don't know how to begin.

"Well, Mrs. Grey, it seems like your ex-boyfriend just can't stay away from you."

My heart begins to beat wildly in my chest. "What? Adam did this? He set off the Alarm?" I move over to stand next to where he's sitting on the bed.

"Yes. He broke in through the back patio door and walked around the downstairs. Luckily, nothing was broken or stolen." Christian shakes his head in anger. "The fucker left through the same door, but Welch doesn't know where he went from there."

"Someone broke into our house?" I begin to shake. "What if the kids were here? What if he had a gun or if there we're more of them? What id he's still in the house?" I can feel my eyes fill with tears.

Christian pulls me between his legs and rubs circles into my back. "Baby, I would never let anything harm you or our children. We'll inform the police and change all the locks. Welch checked all the cameras and didn't find anything." He kisses my stomach. "We'll ask my parents to keep the kids overnight until we straighten this out, okay?"

"If you say so."

"Come on. Let's try and go back to bed and we'll deal with this in the morning. My team has already been informed and they'll deal with it." He gently pulls me back into bed so he's lying behind me and wraps his solid arms around me. He switches off the light and I feel his light breathes on my neck. I try my hardest to keep my eyes shut, but the uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach refuses to sleep.


End file.
